The Life of Rose Overland
by xXIchigoAngelXx
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, but what about his human little sister, Rose? Watch Rose's life unfold before her in this tale of fun, sadness, and just living, in general.


**Chapter 1: Birth**

"Mommy, why's your tummy fat now?" Jack poked her stomach in curiosity. She smiled at him.

"You see, my little Jackie, in my tummy is your new baby brother or sister." He frowned a little, eyebrows furrowed. Maria looked over at him in concern. Was he worried about the new baby taking his place?

"I want a baby brother! His name will be..." He paused for a moment, thinking of a good name. "Richard, and we'll call him Rich, for short! When he grows up, we can sled down the hill together and have snowball fights." She chuckled.

"Jackie, we can't decide if the baby will be a boy or girl." The 7 year old looked at her in confusion.

"Why not?" He asked simply.

"No one can decide that, not even me, the mommy. The baby can choose what it wants to be." She ruffled his auburn hair. "Now it's time to go to bed." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and he scampered off to his room, thinking.

As soon as he left the area, Maria sighed. Times were rough for the Overland family and with a new baby to boot, she wasn't sure if Frank could bring in enough money for them, despite his hard work.

The door opened at that moment and she gave a warm smile and stood up from the rocking chair she had been sitting in.

"Welcome home, Frank."

"It's good to be home, Maria." The two embraced and he sat down near the fireplace. He watched the fire for a few moments before looking towards his wife with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you sure you should be up and about, dear?" She sat back down but looked at him with a mock offended look.

"Are you saying that I, the great Maria Overland, am too weak to walk around with a baby in my stomach?" The pregnant woman said with a pompous tone of voice. He snorted, eliciting some giggling from his wife. If only they knew that these happy times wouldn't last forever.

* * *

"Jackie, come here and look at your new baby sister!" The happy but tired woman beckoned her son over. He ran over, and was lifted by his father so that he could see his new baby sibling.

"It's a girl?" He pouted slightly, making the midwife nearly squeal at the cute sight before exiting out the door to give the family some privacy. "Aww, now I can't go sledding with her."

His mother gave him an admonishing look. "Jackson Overland, remember what I taught you? Just because they're girls doesn't mean they're weaker."

"Yes, mommy." He tried to peer closer at his new baby sister's face but couldn't. "Daddy, could you lift me a bit higher?" His father complied, curious about what his son was going to do. The 7 year old curiously touched her hand, nearly gasping in surprise when she wrapped her tiny fingers around his thumb.

"C-can we keep her?" He asked shyly, suddenly finding a new love for his sibling. His parents chuckled at each other.

"Of course, Jack." Frank smiled.

"But remember, Jackie, she's your younger sibling and that means you always have to protect her, no matter what." Frank looked at Maria in surprise.

Are you sure you want to give him that responsibility, dear? He's only 7. He mouthed. The brunette only smiled and nodded her head before gesturing towards their son. Somehow, when he had been busy, Maria had handed the baby to him, and he was now rocking her back and forth, a look of concentration on his face.

Frank gave him a look of pride but he was too busy holding her to care. Eventually, she fell asleep and Jack, albeit reluctantly, handed her back to his mother.

"Oh yes, what should we name her? Jackie, I'll let you choose. No funny names though." His ecstatic face let Maria know that this it was a good decision. Especially if it meant seeing that expression on her son's face again.

"Uh..." Jack thought for a few moments before giving an 'aha!' sound. "I got it! We can name her Rose, for our favourite flower!" His mother looked at him in shock for a few moments. Considering how childish he was most of the time, she thought she would have to reject a few names first but it appeared that her little Jackie was maturing a little with the birth of his new baby sister.

"That's a very good name, Jackie, how did you come up with it?" He laughed nervously before scratching the back of his head.

"I just looked outside." Perhaps not maturing as much as she thought. Frank laughed, his boy was still a child, after all.

"From now on, your baby sister's name is Rose Maria Overland!"

* * *

**A/N **So how was it? I've been meaning to do a RoTG fanfic for a while now but I've never come up with anything good. If you liked it, please review/follow/favorite! Or you can always do all of them. Just kidding, you don't have to if you don't like it.


End file.
